


A Job To Do

by d__T



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, i'm not even in this fandom, someone said back massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo gives Hux a back massage.</p><p>what does the bridge look like, I just don't know</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Job To Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatecorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatecorrigan/gifts).



The bridge feels off today. It looks the same, is functioning the same as always under Hux's tight control. But something is nevertheless off. So Kylo paces around the bridge, playing along with the air of _everything is fine_. As he does, he can feel the general's eyes on his back, and for a non-force-user Hux is remarkably adept at using it. Kylo sighs, just inaudible and continues his path around the deck. As he peers over the shoulders of the working crew, he can feel the vague unease rolling off of them. It's some combination of the tension that existed before he arrived, and the way they fear his unpredictability.

He hadn't been alerted, and yet something is clearly wrong. Not the crew, not the ship, not the calm region they're in. It must be Hux, and now he's momentarily grateful that he never did fully master shutting out the mental energy from everyone around him. Now he lets it in, touching the mind of every person on the deck, spilling over onto the decks above and below.

Some tech flinches and Hux looks at Kylo. Like he knows. Of course he knows.

Then he looks away. Kylo keeps walking, focusing now on the hard surface Hux presents as his mind. Like he trained himself to be invulnerable to mindfuckery. His mask hides his smile.

Kylo picks a data pad off some unfortunate crewmember's workspace, flicks it to something important looking, and then steps up beside the general.

"You need to see this." Kylo has hidden the screen, darkened and covered by his glove.

Hux puts out his hand, expecting that the datapad will be given.

"Not here. Come. "

Hux looks at him then, a mental and physical acknowledgement that Kylo even exists. And sighs.

"The bridge is secure. "

Kylo walks away, choosing his stride to make the general start walking now, or look like he's hurrying to catch up. Hux follows immediately, stepping in beside Kylo. A momentarily unified front.

There is a briefing room close to the bridge for just this things. The door slides open for them, and then snicks shut behind.

Hux is demanding now. "Give me the datapad."

Kylo dumps it on the table, the clatter of it loud in the quiet angular room. It's out of Hux's reach.

The trademark glare is turned on Kylo, and he is grateful for his mask. It makes these things easier, as he steps forward into the glare as he simultaneously force-pushes against Hux's mental wall.

"You're upset."

Hux laughs, an abrupt and quickly stifled sound. "I have a job. It's not this." He gestures at the room, but mostly Kylo.

The implication is, as always, clear. Kylo's pressure on Hux wavers, flicking from the inquisitive push to a shove, and then back again. Hux steps away from Kylo, as if that will control this situation.

Kylo only moves to fill the gap, keeping his height and proximity advantage, pressing it. Hux's back hits the wall.

"What do you want, Kylo?"

He ignores the question as so many of his have been, instead pushing his hands flat against against Hux's uniformed chest. He presses firmly.

"No, Kylo." It's harsh on the exhale.

Kylo moves his hands to Hux's shoulders, pressing his back flat against the wall.

"Stay."

He grips just outside of Hux's collar, long fingers digging into the hard muscles underneath. He works along, pressing firmly. In his mind, he can fee Hux shifting, but he's not relaxing yet.

"What the hell, Kylo."

Kylo smirks behind his mask, and keeps his breath away from the modulator.

He works his hands as far down Hux's back as he can in this position. Hux is moving now, pushing himself minutely off the wall to give Kylo's hands more space. "Kylo-"

Kylo does not give him time to finish. He steps back, pulling Hux with him away from the wall. He turns the smaller man to face the wall and pushes him back. Now he pushes his weight against Hux's back with his forearms on either side of the man's spine. Kylo slowly shifts the pressure up and down, a smooth slide until the tension lessens. 

Then he moves again to Hux's shoulders, working his fingers against the layers of muscle until the leather of his gloves creaks. Only then he shifts to using his palms, the broader pressure soothing and smoothing.

Hux groans.

Kylo keeps working, keeping all of his feelings about that groan to himself for the moment. Now Hux relaxes more easily, the customary rigidity slowly melting.

After some time, Hux tries to speak again, and Kylo interrupts again.

"You have a job to do, General. " He steps away, leaving Hux lax against the wall. "You know where to find me."

He's gone before Hux can assemble a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> that feel when you get a fic idea and then birth it fully formed from your head like athena from zeus and dump the baby on your friend


End file.
